Prior to the present invention it was known (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,212) to provide a plier having a similar compound pivot action in which the handles and a single pair of jaws were permanently mounted between a pair of plates. Thus a complete new plier was required when different jaws were desired either because of wear or damage or because jaws of a different configuration were required for the job to be done.